


How to fall in love during the zombie apocalypse

by Lynnieliu



Series: My klance fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alluras rich, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arent they always tho, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gonna try n make this cute, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag, I swear, Im in klance hell, M/M, OR WILL IT, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), She has a big mansion, The holts are missing, Where did the zombies come from, Zombie Apocalypse, klance, probably angst, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnieliu/pseuds/Lynnieliu
Summary: At place and time in this fucked up world there was a sudden isolated anomaly. No one knew what caused it but there was an ongoing private investigation. All witnesses had either been killed or sworn into silence. The private investigators all went mysteriously missing, including one Dr. Sam Holt and his assistant and son Matt Holt.  After all the investigators went missing the anomaly happened once again but on a much larger scale, city's everywhere were being overrun by what could only be called zombies. People were getting killed and turned by the virus left and right. Any buildings with people went into lockdown and closed off all exits and entrances. And that was the beginning of the end of the world as we know it.





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to control myself. Help.

To most today was a normal week day, a day for school, for shopping and other errands, for going to work, but for others they were out fighting for their lives praying to be rescued. Our story starts on a college campus that just issued a lockdown, a college where the daughter of Sam Holt attended.

“Hey Pidge, why do you think the school went into lockdown?” Pidge’s friend Lance asked. She only shrugged at the lanky latino boy.

“Do you think something really bad is happening? Or maybe it's just a drill.. Although i'd imagine they'd tell us if it was a drill so maybe something really bad is actually happening! But why won’t they tell us what's going on??” Pidge’s other friend Hunk raved anxiously. She groaned at her large polynesian friend.

“I don't know, could you both maybe just shut up? I'm trying to figure out what's going on” she said looking out the classroom windows attempting to observe what was going on. From what she could tell there were just a lot of people loitering outside of the school. She sat back down against the wall when their teacher came back into the room,

“Alright, i'm sure your all wondering whats going on. There has been an outbreak of a very contagious disease… and so we have locked down the school in the interest of everyone safety.” The teacher said in a worried tone. The whole class erupted into whispers and panic,

“Excuse me,” Lance said speaking over the class to the teacher, “by disease do you mean like zombies or something like that?” He asked confused of what could possibly be so contagious that they'd have to keep themselves isolated instead of isolating the sick. The teacher jolted,

“Um.. yes, i suppose you could say that” she said he gaze shifting away from the students.

“What are supposed to do then? Just sit here and hope they don't get into the school?” he asked again pressing. The teacher frowned,

“Yes that's exactly what we will be doing”

“And what about our families?” he shot back furrowing his eyebrows, getting a reaction from the rest of the class.

“Yeah i want to see my family” said a random student, getting many nods from the rest of the class.

“Please everyone calm down” the teacher spoke over everyone. “There are teachers outside looking for a way out right now” she said shifting her gaze to the window. Pidge got up to look out the window again, watching the teachers the were sort of looking around the entrance gate for a way out, until one of the teachers opened the gate slightly, seeming to intend to go outside the gate to look, and a whole bunch of the zombies came pouring onto the school grounds attacking the teachers.

“I think we may have a problem..” said Pidge pointing out the undead that came into the school grounds and seemed to be breaking windows and trying to break doors to get in, which they were luckily on the top floor, out of 4, of the school. When the Teacher looked outside to see the zombies getting into the school she shrieked and fainted, a few students did the same.  
Lance frowned at the change events, 

“Okay guys, i think i have a plan.” getting looks from the other students from in the class,

“Well what is it lance” Pidge asked impatiently. Lance glare at her before clearing his throat,

“If we leave now we should be able to get to the gym closet on the third floor and equip ourselves with bats and like.. Cricket paddles so we can get down to the main floor safely and stop into the nurses office to get basic first aid and go to the basement to get some uh… better weapons and take one of the buses and get out of here safely” Lance finished proudly. Pidge repositioned their glasses and nodded, 

“That actually sounds like a pretty fool proof plan Lance, alright i'm in” she said getting agreement from Hunk and a few other classmates, the rest were all too scared to leave the classroom or had fainted. In total there were seven people willing to go with them so thats ten people. The group left the classroom, locking the door behind them for safety before heading heading down stairs silently, luckily no zombies made it to the third floor yet, and went to the gym storage room and Lance and Pidge handed out different blunt swinging weapons. On the way to the nurse's office the lost 4 members of their group and saw a lot of dead students but killed a lot of zombie while on the way too. Upon getting to the nurse’s office they shut and locked the door and had a few people watch the door while Lance and Pidge collected everything they'd need.

“Hey lance, can i take this laptop? Incase we’d need it?” She asked referring to the nurse’s laptop. Lance shrugged at Pidge,

“I dont see why not?” he said getting all the first aid supplies and packing them in a bag. “ put the laptop and the charger in here” he said handing the duffle bag to Pidge who did as she was told before handing it back.

“Alright, how difficult will getting out of this room be?” Pidge asked the student who were guarding the door. The students shared looks before one of them spoke up, 

“A little difficult but i think we can do it if we try hard enough” he said which got a nod in response.

“Alright, all with weapons go first and try to make a path to the stairs that lead to the basement.” Lance said adjusting the duffle bag on his shoulder. 

When they made it down the basement they lost three more people and it was down to Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. Lance had passed the bag off to Pidge and picked up when of the fallen students bats to help Hunk out.

“So i assume we’re going to the woodworking room right?” pidge asked lance,

“You assumed correct, i'm not very good with a bat but i am a good shot. I'm in need of a gun though and i think a nail gun would do” he said with a shrug, after having killed one of the last zombies on the basement level. When they got to the woodworking room the found that the door was locked, they knocked on the door to see if someone would come to open it but got no response. Pidge sighed and took a bobby pin out of her hair,

“You too guard me while i pick this lock” she said getting on her knees and began picking the lock. Hunk and Lance looked at each other and shrugged before turning around and watching the area for any zombies. After what felt like forever but was actually only about a minute Pidge got the door open and got back on her feet. “Tada” she said monotonously before actually opening the door. “Shiro?” she asked seeing the woodworking teacher, Takashi Shirogane, sitting at his desk.

“Pidge? Is that Lance and Hunk with you?” Shiro asked back getting up from his seat, “ how did you even get in” he asked confused. Pidge shut the door after Lance and hunk came in the room.

“Yeah it is, and i picked the lock” She said back. 

Lance put down his bat and walked over to the utility wall and took down the nail gun and grabbed and the nails clips he could find in the room.

“We’re actually on our way to the buses so we can get out of here. We were with a bigger group but we lost them along the way.” Lance said grabbing a small bag to put the clips into. 

“You can come with if you'd like Shiro” Hunk said with a smile. Shiro nodded,

“Alright, as long as its okay that we go and pick up my little brother keith” he said. Pidge shrugged,

“That should be fine, we didn't exactly have a plan on where to go anyway. Where is your brother?” She asked. Shiro hummed in thought,

“He should still be at work I suppose, he works at Walmart”

“That's perfect, we can get some real weapons there and some food. Going to walmart is definitely ideal.” Lance said loading the nail gun and holding out to see how good aiming with it would be.

“Well alright, then lets get going?” Shiro said picking up the bat that Lance had put down. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance nodded in agreement. On the way to the bus ramp Lance took out as many zombies from afar as he could while Hunk and Shiro took out the ones that got to close. When the got into the bus ramp the room was generally empty and they went to the closest bus they could and pried the bus doors open.

“Hunk, you can hotwire a car right?” Lance asked his genius friend.

“Yeah of course.” He said getting to work on hot wiring the bus while Pidge found herself a seat and Shiro waiting by Hunk while Lance kept watch.  
“Alright, all done” Hunk said after a few minutes and he started the bus and Lance got in as well.

“I’ll drive” Shiro said taking the place at the driver's seat, as he was sure he was the only one who actually knew how to drive a bus. Everyone agreed and took a seat, and that, was the beginning of their journey together in a ending world.


	2. Cliche Zombie apocalypse Walmart trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just a trip to walmart (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to have art but my artist flaked on me ^^; enjoy

The trip to Wal-Mart wasn't very long, no more than fifteen minutes from the university, and upon arrival, Shiro parked the bus right in front of the store instead of in the actual parking lot. When Shiro parked the bus Lance immediately got up from his seat and opened the emergency exit hatch in the top of the bus,

“I'll make you guys an opening to get in and then I'll follow you guys in, alright?” Lance asked, getting nods of agreement from the rest of the group. Lance got out of the top of the bus and killed all the zombies in the way of the door and the surrounding area, blood covering the cement in thick layers.  
“You guys can go now,” Lance said lowering himself inside of the bus while the rest of the group exited. Lance followed after them, closing the bus door, and kept an eye out for any random zombies to pop up. 

The group made it into the store unscathed but found that the interior of the Wal-Mart wasn't much better than the exterior. There seemed to be zombies everywhere, although a lot of them seemed to have already been killed along with some people who seemed to have been killed right before or after turning. The floors were caked in blood, some dried and some still wet and honestly the whole group found it disgusting that it was getting all over their shoes. Hunk was especially disgusted to find a majority of these zombies were missing limbs and occasionally their heads, considering he didn't exactly have a strong stomach or tolerance for horror.

The store seemed quiet and pretty empty other than the zombies walking around. “Do you even think any of the employees are even still here?” Hunk asked nervously, expressing the rest of the group's thoughts. Shiro chewed his lip nervously, he didn't want to think of the possibility of Keith having died. 

“I don't know, there are a lot of pretty mutilated corpses but only a few seem to be employees? I'd imagine they probably locked themselves in the back or maybe attempted to escape.” Lance said in a rather poor attempt to ease Shiro’s troubled mind. It, of course, didn't help much, but the fact he didn't see Keith among the corpses helped him a bit.

“Maybe we should split up to try and find Keith faster?” Lance asked getting nods of approval from the rest of the group.  
“Alright, Pidge you stay with Shiro and pick up anything you think we'll need on the way and put it on your bag. Hunk you should also grab some kind of bag and go get food from the grocery area and then get medicine from the pharmacy. I'll go to the weapons and collect some sturdier weapons. Sound good?” He asked. Pidge laughed a little.

“Since when did you have good ideas, Lance?” 

Lance laughed in response to Pidge’s joke, laced with evident sarcasm.

“You're so hilarious Pidge, I had no idea you had the ability to be funny,” He said, deadpan.

“Let's just go split up,” Lance said before walking away from the group.

Hunk shrugged at Pidge as an obviously agitated Lance walked away.  
Hunk left to go to the grocery area of the store and Pidge followed Shiro to their undetermined end location.   
Shiro figured since Lance was going to the back of the store and Hunk was going to the far left side of the building him and Pidge should go to the far right, even though most of it was children's toys and personal hygiene items.

Lance grabbed a few gun bags when he got over to the weapons and slowly made His way through the different aisles, grabbing different kinds of bullets because he was aware the guns were kept in a locked case. Footsteps were heard all around him, some walking, some running, and someone of what sounded like speed walking. With how quiet the store was any noise echoed off the walls and amplified it, making it easy to be startled at the littlest of noise, the situation at hand didn't help much either.  
Lance turned the corner into the next aisle and came face to face with a zombie making him yelp and quickly step back and slipped on a broken case of bbs, falling on his butt.

Lances yelp caught the attention of everyone in the store, making everyone concerned for him, including one illusive Keith who ran to the strangers aid. 

Lance's bags spilled besides him and tried to reach for his nail gun but it was just out of his reach. He squeaked nervously as the zombie slowly walked towards him and he tried to scoot backwards. Lance heard feet running towards him and assumed it was probably another zombie and that was it for him. Had he lived his life to the fullest? Was college actually worth it? Should he really have had cereal for breakfast? He didn't even get to see his family again… These were all thoughts that ran through his head as he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the worst. That was until he felt a thick liquid splatter across his face and other places on his body. He brought a hand up to his face and touched it before slowly opening his eyes to look at his now blood covered hand. He then looked in front of him where a now headless zombie lay in a pool of its own blood that was inching towards his feet.

Lance looked up to see his savior and his breath got caught in his throat, his heart began to palpitate, and he thought he'd actually faint. This boy who saved him was possibly the most beautiful person he’d ever met in his life.  
“I….” Lance began as he tried to look anywhere but the beautiful mystery boy.  
“Thank you” he said quietly in fear of jumbling his words as he occasionally did in front of pretty people. He glanced up at the boy who saved him to see he was biting his lip with a bit of an awkward expression.

“It was nothing…” the mystery boy said before noticing the many things on the ground.   
“Ah, let me help you with your stuff.” He said before picking up the things and putting them back in the bags for Lance. 

“Oh, thanks again” Lance said smiling at mystery boy.  
“Uh, my name's Lance. What about you?” Lance asked as he got up and picked up his stuff. Mystery boy silently eyed Lance suspiciously,

“Keith..” Lance gasped at his response before grinning,

“I was actually looking for you, I'm here with your brother Shiro. We're here to pick you up” he said excited that he had been the first to find Keith. Keith gave a surprised look,

“Your with brother Shiro?” He asked, to which Lance nodded.

“Yeah, I'm currently on weapon detail but we can go meet up with him super soon.” Keith silently nodded and followed Lance around as he picked up the things he needed.  
“Is there anything you need? I have a lot of space for carrying stuff other than the things we need”

“Well I could use a few more of these machetes? They aren't really meant for cutting through bone this much so it'd be nice to have a few spares in case they give out on me” Keith replied. Lance nodded, silently agreeing with Keith.

Lance acquired the things he needed with the assistance of Keith, who luckily had the keys to the cases he needed into. Afterwards he took Keith to the pharmaceutical area to meet up with Hunk, who he hoped was already over here or on his way.  
After a short amount of small talk between Keith and Lance, Hunk came out of the back of the actual area in the pharmacy where the medicine is kept.  
“Lance, who this?” Hunk asked, suspiciously eyeing Keith.

“This is Keith, I found him not to long ago. Or I suppose he found me?” He said laughing out of his nose. Keith silently stared at lance with a seemingly indifferent gaze before shifting his attention to Hunk.

“And you are?” He asked curiously. Hunk gasped at the question,

“Where are my manners? I'm Hunk” he said offering a smile to Keith, no longer being suspicious of him, but Keith just nodded and looked off to the side. 

Keith didn't intend to be rude by any means, he was just very worried about his brothers well being.

“We should go look for Shiro and Pidge” Lance said, taking notice of Keith’s antsy behavior.

“Oh yeah, totally. I got everything you asked me to.” Hunk replied as they headed to look for the duo, “so why are you covered in blood? The weapon you have on you shouldn't really make that much blood.” He asked referencing all the blood on his face a clothes.

“Earlier before I ran into Keith I was about to get killed and then, bam! Out of nowhere Keith shows up and slices the zombies head clean off!” Lance boasted, “it was super cool.” He said mellowing out his tone.   
Hunk nodded listening to the story, which honestly grossed him out but it explained the butchered zombies, then looked between the two. Keith was sporting a shy/embarrassed blush, it was obvious people didn't really talk about him like that often, and was looking at his feet. Lance was grinning ear to ear, his opinion of Keith was fairly obvious and he wasn't seeming to be hiding it at all, or at least not from what Hunk could tell…   
Oooh.  
Yeah, definitely.   
Hunk could read what was going on here. There was some romance brewing between the two.

After quite a while of searching and killing the unread the group finally found Shiro and Pidge, considering how big Walmart is and they had no clue where to even start looking, they then left and set out to find a place to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
